An Unexpected Introduction
by xXLucky19Xx
Summary: What happens if you put Miroku in front of Sesshomaru for the first time? Wacky but funny one-shot


**Authors Note** – This is my first time posting, so I decided to start off with a funny one-shot. And since I absolutely love Sesshomaru, I thought it would be hilarious to see what would happen if he met Miroku & his hentai ways. (This is kinda different from how they actually met, but heaps more amusing.)

Disclaimer No amount of wishing on my part is going to change the fact that I don't own Inuyasha. T.T

**An Unexpected Introduction**

"Ahh...", Kagome sighed blissfully as she stretched, enjoying the sun shining warmly down ont hem as Inuyasha & Lord Miroku walked behind her. It was such a fine day. They followed the road, moving through the fields of swaying grass. She had to admit, she loved being in the Sengoku Jidai era. Apart from the demons, Naraku, & the other things on her mental list that made it a pain, it was a really nice place. No tests to worry about (much) , no Souta to bother her, no chores; Couple that with a great view & nice villages, & it was great. "It's a great day for travelling, isn't it, Kagome?". Shippo quickly jumped up on her shoulder, & they exchanged warm smiles. "Yes, it really is, Shippo." She loved the little kitsune dearly – who wouldn't? He was just so cute & sweet. They started commenting on the landscape around them, & were quickly in their own conversation.

-o-O-o-

As Kagome was chattering with the kitsune, Inuyasha was keeping an eye on the monk. He was new to their group, & Inuyasha didn't trusthim entirely. He had not forgotten that on their first encounter, the monk had attempted to kidnap Kagome & the Shikon No Tama, & on their second meeting, tried to suck him up with the hellhole in his hand. Even if Kagome had forgiven the monk (which Inuyasha deemed just plain stupid), he was still suspicious. That had spiked tremendously when the monk had asked her to bear his child. '_Stupid baka'_, Inuyasha thought, letting out a small 'feh'. '_He's lucky that I didn't slice him up with the Tetsusaiga right then._' At that moment, Kagome stretched again. He saw the monk's eye glint & followed its line of sight to Kagome's backside. Looking away quickly, Inuyasha snarled menacingly at the monk, who snapped out of his reverie once seeing the look on Inuyasha's face. Miroku moved across to him, much to his disgust, & explained quietly, "Gomen, Inuyasha, but it's natural to notice & appreciate women & their values. Not to mention the fact that my father was the same way. So don't blame me – it's genetic... Besides, Lady Kagome is very beautiful." Inuyasha frowned at him, & answered back darkly, "Notice like that again, & you won't have anything left to appreciate with. Trust me, I'll know if you do. Hentai." He didn't reply to the last of Miroku's comments. Miroku backed away, gulping. Inuyasha thought, _'I can't believe he has the steel to call himself a monk.'_ They walked on, their whispered 'discussion' going unnoticed.

-o-O-o-

A few hours passed, & the sun was drifting down from the sky's peak. A faint wind brushed across them from the depths of the forest at their side – Inuyasha stiffened, & jumped protectively in front of Kagome. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked him, confusion plain on each of their faces. He replied in a growl. "That bastard, Sesshomaru." She squeaked lightly, obviously remembering the last time they had met, when he had had his eye practically taken out & faced off against his brother inside his father's remains, just to gain the Testsusaiga now held tightly in his hands. Miroku began to ask, "Lady Kagome, who- ?". But at that moment, the taiyoukai himself stepped out from the darkness of the trees.

-o-O-o-

Miroku's jaw dropped at the sight of the new arrival. She was beautiful, & stood proud & regal in their midst. '_Is she a inu youkai too?_', he noticed as the golden eyes flickered in his direction. She wore battle armour, which backed up the youkai theory, but was otherwise dressed in an ensemble that hinted at origins of the western lands. She wore a rich silk outfit & a large fur that draped over her shoulder. She was wearing pants though, which Miroku found partially strange. He looked at her face. She wore no make-up on her mouth, which was also odd. She did, however, wear magenta eyeshadow & had (as he assumed) painted markings on her face & forehead. Yes, she was beautiful.

-o-O-o-

Sesshomaru stared at his half brother & the pathetic humans behind him. He barely noted the girl who had the nerve to threaten him last time they met, standing behind the hanyou. There were two new members to his party, a monk who was staring at him open-mouthed, & an insignificant kitsune clinging to the girl, visibly a youkai but so inferior it did not trouble him in the least. The odd monk was still gaping at him though – this irked the great Sesshomaru, & he decided that if he continued to do so much longer, then that jaw would soon be taken off for him, if he couldn't close it himself. His face impassive, he approached his filthy half brother. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly that annoying monk was in front of him, actually _touching_ him, _holding his hand_! Sesshomaru was stunned. How dare this puny human man confront him! Touch him! Hold his superior hand! (Which unnerved the taiyoukai massively). Who did he think he was?! But the thing that shocked & disgusted him beyond all belief were the words that came out of the monk's mouth. "Will you bear my child?"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Ha ha! I made this on an errant thought I had. The first time I saw Sesshomaru, I thought he was a girl. Sorry, but true. Once I heard the Lord part, it clicked. Then my mind flicked to Miroku - the perverted monk who sees a woman & asks her to bear his child before she knows what the hell is going on. Even if she is a possible youkai. So I thought, let's add a stunning taiyoukai that wears make-up with a lecherous monk who has questionable morals & you have a really freaked out Sesshomaru!! LOL!


End file.
